Halloween Havoc
by ottomatic21
Summary: The Rocket Gang goes to Mt. Baldy. What they find there is a trick, not a treat, what is it?


Halloween Havoc

Chapter 1

It was your average day in Ocean Shores, Conroy running Madtown, Tito running the Shack, and Merv getting angry at the kids, but today wasn't going to be any ordinary day. Far from it. The kids were going to be in the scare for their life.

"Twister! Sam! Reggie Hurry up!!!! We're going to late for Mount Baldy!" Ray always took them to Mount Baldy around Halloween, and this time it would be on the holiday! Reggie said she was pysched for the trip, because she couldn't wait to bust a 540 off the slopes!!!! This time, it would Ray and the kids, but no one else! Ray "Hurry up! We have to be there by 2 in the afternoon!" 

They were in the car: "Hey Twister, don't forget your training pants! Haha! Otto joked" Otto knew that Twister had a bedwetting problem and was exposed in the Zine about a few years ago. Reggie felt sorry for Twister and told Otto to shut up!!!! Sam also looked forward to the trip. He was pumped up for the trip, as he was doing better on his grinds and Twister wanted to do all the cool footage of Otto. He just couldn't stand being the most childish in the whole Rocket Power Gang. Twister was determined to show the gang that he could grow up.

Sam: "Yes we're here!!!!! Finally we're going to bust some mad air!!!! "YEAHHHHH!!!! Ow!" Twister elbowed him in a childish manner. "Okay, Otto-man, let's go to the top of the mountains!!!! I have my Twister-Cam right here!" The two best friends went up the mountain and off they went!!!! Meanwhile, Reggie and Sam just sat back and watched some movies with Ray while slurping down hot chocolate!"

Twister was getting great footage of Otto busting a 540 off the top of the rock. He could hardly keep up with Otto as he was going 80 miles an hour down the slope! He was faster than a Chevy Corvette!!!! "Otto!" Twister exclaimed!!!! Look out!!!! Otto: "What?!" He ran into something big and strong, and it wasn't Lance!!!!! "GIANT MONKEYSSSS!!!! RUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Otto couldn't believe it, he thought there were NO Giant monkeys. But, actually Twister was right, he ran like crazy!!!!!

"Ray, Ray!" Otto and Twister screamed. "Giant monkeys! Giant monkeys!" Reggie and Sam laughed as they thought Twister and Otto were off on one of their 'fake' adventures. Suddenly Lance came in. "It's true, there are sightings of wild animals that are on the loose and there are two giant monkeys out there in the woods. Stay here, or you'll get eaten up!" Lance ran in fear. Something serious was going on, and the Rocket Team was going to investigate. 

TO BE CONTINUED……

HALLOWEEN HAVOC

By: Aaron and Laura

Chapter 2

By: Laura

One that same very day that the gang went to Mt. Baldy, two other "creatures" were headed up there as well. But these creatures weren't what you would call "normal", for they were giant monkeys. To make things even stranger, they rode their bikes from Ocean Shores to Mt. Baldy. The weather was hot at first, but after a few hours of riding (of course, with breaks in between), but it was colder as the headed more up north of California. They didn't feel it, since they had a lot of fur to cover themselves.

When they finally reached their destination after 7 hours, they parked their bikes and locked them up on the bike rack. They looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then they slipped right through the gate. Since they were giant monkeys, they didn't have passes--they couldn't snowboard. They looked around, then saw Otto, Twister, Sam, and Reggie getting some slopage. They looked at each other, and smiled. They wanted to run over there and make strange noises, but they just stood there and waited for someone to move. Their wish was granted, because Otto and Twister came running up to them. They weren't paying attention, they were carrying their boards and shouting back to Reggie and Sam, when SMACK! They ran into the giant monkeys. 

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Twister as the monkeys began to chase them and make noises. "THE GIANT MONKEYS ARE REAL!"

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Otto as he ran. He was afraid, yet he couldn't believe that these giant monkeys were real.

"What's going on?" asked Reggie as Twister and Otto ran towards them, out of breath and with fear in their eyes.

"Giant--monkeys--," said Twister in between gasps for breath.

"There are no giant monkeys," said Reggie as she folded her arms.

"We're not busting on ya," said Otto, panting. "We saw them!"

"Sure," said Reggie. "Giant monkeys are--" She was cut off by strange noises, that ironically sounded like monkeys. She looked as the two giant monkeys ran towards them, whooping and skipping along. Otto ran and hid behind Sam while Twister assumed the fetal position on the ground. It wasn't 10 seconds until he saw some yellow snow appear around his toosh.

"Aw, man!" said Twister as the monkeys began to make more noise and ran in circles around Reggie. 

"That is so fake," said Reggie. "It's probably just Lars and Pi!"

"No," said Sam. "It's not Lars or Pi because one of them is too tall, and the other is too short." With that, the monkeys stopped and looked at them, then pranced away back towards the woods.

"That was strange," said Reggie,

"Well I think they are real, otherwise they wouldn't have gone into the woods!" said Twister as he folded his arms. 

"I'm with you, bro," said Otto as he picked up his board. "Let's get outta here!" The gang, who was thrashed anyways from the boarding they had done earlier, agreed, and the four headed to the cabin.

Back in the woods, the two giant monkeys jumped around and the shorter one leaned up against the tree. They took off their heads, revealing their human heads underneath. Apparently, these were no giant monkeys; they were just two crazy people just looking for a good time. They were friends of the gang, so they both thought that it would be fun to toy with them since it was close to Halloween. 

"That was fun!" said the taller "monkey" as he and the other "monkey" laughed. He was a normal sized male about 22 years old, with short brown hair and soft, hazel/brown eyes. 

"That was a good idea, Aaron!" said the other "monkey". She was a girl only 5 feet tall and about 15 years old, with long, wavy light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Thanks, Laura!" said Aaron as he leaned against the tree. "Poor Twister, he looked so scared!"

"I feel bad for him," said Laura, grinning. "But it was funny."

"Let's go scare Ray!" said Aaron as he put the monkey head back on.

"I'm right behind ya," said Laura as she put her monkey head back on. With that, she and Aaron ran back towards the slopes. 

TO BE CONTINUED.....

Chapter 3

Otto and the gang screamed all the way back to the cabin: "GIANT MONKEYS!!!!" Ray exclaimed "That's a bunch of lies! It's only a myth. Tito thought he saw one in 1974.…" Reggie rebutted "We don't care, let's get out of here!" Sam and Twister nodded as well. With that, there was a knock on the door. It made Ray jump to his feet. "I'll get it!" Ray opened the door….

"GIANT MONKEYS!!!!!" Ray exclaimed! They've got me!!!! Help me kids, help me!!!!! The two monkeys grabbed Ray and gave him a wedgie and put him into the snow bank. The larger monkey grabbed some rope and tied him up and said "Help me out with this. We're going to sacrifice him tonight!" The smaller monkey replied, "Nah…we've done enough, but let's shave the rest of his hair off!!!!!" Ray screamed like a baby. Otto and the gang saw this and they just hid underneath the couch.

Reggie remarked "What are they doing now, they're stealing our snowboards?! They can't ride it, they don't have good balance!" Twister "Looks like they're hiking back up and they're snowboarding?!" Sam "These are really talented monkeys!" As soon as they said that, the giant monkeys came back and put Ray into baby clothes and started to feed Ray baby food. "They put him into a diaper?!" Otto thought this was hilarious, because it was Ray that said Otto was a baby!!!!! Obviously, these were monkeys that wanted to do pranks!!!!! The monkeys then went away until night time and Ray tried to crawl back inside.

Twister remarked "What a big baby! Haha!!!! Do you need another didee?" he teased. Ray couldn't answer because his mouth was taped up. Reggie said "Let's leave him like this for the night! But let's lock the doors up! They could be deadly!" Soon, the gang locked up all the doors and went to sleep.

Aaron exclaimed "Ready Laura?!" Laura said "I got a spare key! Let's go pull some pranks!!!!!" With that, they put on their costumes and snowboarded their way down to the cabin. There they were, sneaking in quietly like two mice in a house. Laura dropped the key and went "Oops!" Aaron whispered "You are some cat burglar! Keep it down!" Laura ignored this comment and got a bucket of water and shaving cream. They both played a game of rock papers and scissors to determine who the victim would be! 

It turned out that the victim was Twister. Aaron pulled the sheets off Twister and put a little bucket of water down his underwear and Laura put shaving cream on his hands and used a bird's feather to put it on Twister. Aaron took Twister's hat with him. He put some fire ants on there and put the hat back on. He put some in the back of his pants too. Twister would be sore that's for sure!!!!! With that, they fled out.

Twister screamed the next morning "AHHHHH!!!! Ants, ants!!!! I wet my bed too? Oh my god!!!!!" Otto said "Aaww poor wittle Twisty wet his bed!!!! Sam smelled the linen. It wasn't Twister that wet the bed…it was water. Sam said to Twister "It's only water…the door is unlocked! Monkey footprints!" Reggie said "Looks like all these monkeys want is fun!!!! But there is a concert in an hour! Twister, get ready and shower." Twister "Should we leave Ray like this?" The gang eventually decided to leave him like this!

The concert was with Hillary Duff. Twister and Otto were enarmored with her looks. They argued to see who'd get her. Reggie stated "Pathetic…none of you will get the likes of her, besides you're too young for her!" Hillary said "Thank you and now I'll perform….AHHHHHH" The giant monkeys had returned. Police were there, but the big monkey just shoved the cops away and ran into the woods into a cave!!!! There, they were safe from the cops. Now, they started to shave Hillary's hair off leaving her bald. "Tie her up!" the smaller monkey said. Hillary exclaimed "You speak English?! But you're not…human!" "That's right we're not!" "Get the stew ready!!!!" Hillary screamed, but they gag tied her…what were they going to do with her?

TO BE CONTINUED!

CHAPTER 4

  
  
Hilary continued to scream and fought to free herself from the ropes, but she was helpless. She stopped and looked at the monkeys, and seeing that the taller one was a male, she started raising her eyebrows at him in a sexy way. Maybe she could get free if she flirted with him. 

"What am I, stupid?" asked the taller monkey, who saw her desperate attempt to be free. She grimaced as the two monkeys started laughing. The shorter monkey stood in the corner and stirred up the stew in a big pot over a fire, adding Reese's Peanut Butter Cups in it. The taller monkey walked over to the big pot and took some Skittles out of his pockets. He poured them in, but they started to dissolve in the boiling water, and the peanut butter cups were melting.

"Make the colors of the rainbow!!" the shorter monkey said in a sing-song voice as Hilary stared at her. These were the strangest creatures that she had ever seen, and she was in a quandary why they were taking her here. Naturally, since she was gagged up, she couldn't ask why. Just then, Adam Lamberg, her _Lizzie McGuire_ co-star, wandered in the cave.

"Hilary, the crowds are screaming for you!" he said as he looked at her, all gagged up. "They're gonna riot........wait a minute, cool!" Hilary began to mumble and kick her feet the best she could, but Adam cocked an eyebrow at the monkeys standing in front of the pot. "Didn't you used to have a crush on me?" he asked the shorter monkey. 

"Used to," replied the shorter monkey.

"She's dumping you for that dude from Good Charlotte!" said the taller monkey as he high-fived the shorter monkey and they laughed.

"Adam, you're cool, unlike Miss Duff over here, but Benji has a nicer bu--face!" the shorter monkey said.

"OK, bye Hilary," said Adam as he headed out. Hilary made more noise, annoyed that her co-star wouldn't untie her. 

"Shut up," said the shorter monkey as she hit Hilary in her empty head with the big wooden spoon. She was knocked unconscious, and began to snore really loudly. Luckily, the monkey heads drowned out the noise, so Aaron and Laura continued to stir the stew. 

"Are we gonna eat her?" asked Aaron.

"No, we'd get AIDS," said Laura. "We just want to freak her out." She and Aaron both laughed, then they both took the pot off of the fire and set it down in a corner. 

"What are we gonna do with her?" asked Aaron.

"I got an idea," said Laura. She headed towards the knocked-out moron and untied her.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked as his jaw began to drop. They had gone through so much trouble to kidnap Hilary, so why was Laura untying her?

"Let's untie her, and when she wakes up, convince her that she went crazy and did all this to herself, so we don't get in trouble and she looks like a moron," said Laura as she pulled the gag off of Hilary's face. Hilary was now free, but out cold. There was now nothing better to do, so Aaron and Laura both tried the stew that they made. To their surprise, it tasted heavenly. Like a mixture of peanut butter and fruity candy. Well, that was what it was. Since the pot was big, they couldn't finish it all, so they debated what to do with the rest of it. Aaron grinned as he picked up the pot and poured it all over Hilary. Luckily, she was out so cold that she didn't wake up. 

Aaron and Laura waited for about an hour for Hilary to wake up, and the minutes ticked by slowly. When she finally woke up, she looked very confused.

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she stretched out. Aaron and Laura assumed the monkey roles again and grinned at each other.

"You went crazy onstage, you screamed, 'I'm the glittery gorilla of death!' and you ran back in this cave, and we live here," said the shorter monkey, trying not to laugh. 

"I about to shave, but you grabbed the shaver from me and shaved your head. I tried to grab it from you, but you wouldn't let go. Then you gagged yourself and tied yourself up," added the taller monkey.

"We tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen," said the shorter monkey. "But we untied you when you went to sleep."

"Oh, OK," said Hilary. "I don't know why I did that. Must have been that cake I ate earlier. Well I guess I gotta go back to my fans. Thanks!" With that, Hilary headed out of the cave. She walked through the woods until she got to her concert set, where her fans were nervously waiting for her. 

"LOOK, HILARY'S BALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a little kid as everyone started to point and laugh.

"You look like a bowling ball!" said a teenage boy. Everybody in the room was pointing and laughing (except for Otto and Twister), causing Hilary to cry.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY AND NEVER COMING BACK!" she screamed as she ran back into the woods, never to be seen again. She wouldn't run back into the giant monkeys, because they had snuck onto the scene to watch. They hid behind the trees and laughed obnoxiously. They then saw Twister and Otto sitting in their seats, both with sad looks on their faces. Reggie and Sam were no where to be seen, because they had run off the minute they saw the giant monkeys. It's was unexpected that Twister and Otto didn't run as well, but they wanted to wait for Hilary.

"She's never coming back!" sulked Twister.

"Man, this stinks on ice!" said Otto. "All because of those giant monkeys."

"I told you they were real," said Twister. "Wait, if the monkeys are real, then maybe there IS a suitcase full of money buried in the backyard!"

"No, Lars was just being stupid," said Otto. "But Hilary's gone!" Just then, the giant monkeys reappeared, and Otto and Twister shot up from their seats. 

"AHHH!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE BACK!!" shrieked Twister as he and Otto ran towards the stage, the monkeys following behind them. They ran on the stage, and surprisingly, had lost the monkeys. They breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked at all the people staring up at them. Not knowing what to do, they both picked up microphones and started singing. Not well, but singing.

"LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS! THEY'RE ALWAYS COMPLAINING! ALWAYS--AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Little did they know that the monkeys had stopped chasing them and hid underneath the stage. The monkeys ran up and grabbed them before they could get off the stage. They both broke out a set of handcuffs that they had obviously taken when the taller monkey knocked down the cops. The taller monkey handcuffed Twister's wrist to Otto's ankle, and the shorter monkey handcuffed Otto's wrist to Twister's belt loop on his jeans, resulting in Otto being bent over Twister.

"This is embarrassing," said Otto as everybody began to laugh at them. The monkeys did a quick square dance on the stage and then ran off, back into the woods.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that my rash is starting to hurt," whispered Twister.

"What rash?" asked Otto.

"The one from the fire ants that the monkeys put in my pants," said Twister. He looked out at the crowd, who was now falling out of their seats and rolling on the ground, laughing. To their relief, two cops came on the stage and uncuffed Twister and Otto. However, the cops were both laughing hysterically, which didn't help the boys' embarrassment. 

"Thank God," said Otto as he and Twister spread apart. "That was the most embarrassing position I've ever been in!" 

"Me too," said Twister.

"They obviously got that form _Eight Crazy Nights_," said one of the cops, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. 

"What's that?" asked Otto.

"That Hanukkah movie with Adam Sandler," said Twister. "Mom made Lars take me to see it."

"Well be careful, those monkeys are crazy," said one of the cops. "Safe, but crazy. We're trying to catch them, but they get away every time."

"Maybe if we didn't eat so many donuts," said the other cop. Both of the cops were big fat guys who probably ate a dozen donuts a day.

"Well, be careful," said the other cop.

"We will," said Twister as he and Otto went back into their cabin, shaken up from their situation a few minutes back.

TO BE CONTINUED.................MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

****

Chapter 5

It was a late Friday afternoon when Twister and Otto went to look into the cave. When they got there, they saw candy wrappers, soda cans and a couch and some prank books. Otto remarked, "Looks like our monkeys want to cause some trouble! Uh oh!" Twister said "What's going on!" Otto replied, "Let's get out of here! I hear footsteps." By then it was too late, and Otto and Twister had to hide beneath the couch. 

The two monkeys were planning something big by their whisper. Otto overhead it. The bigger monkey whispered "Let's play with the cops minds a little." The smaller one concurred. Their plan was to tie up a cop and put him in stew. Otto had only one thing on his mind: The cop was going to be dinner for the monkeys! Soon, the monkeys left.

Otto had no evidence of this, but luckily Twister had placed a small hidden camera beneath the couch! 

The boys ran back to the cops, warning them of this footage shown by Twister. Officer Shirley had just arrived to check out the situation. She said she'd get right on it, and that there are no such things as giant monkeys! Surely, Shirley said they were going to get arrested that's for sure! Suddenly, Hillary Duff came to Shirley.

Hillary exclaimed "I am going to sue whoever did this damned deed! They won't get away with this!" Otto and Twister just laughed and both said "Gee Hillary, you look better bald! You are so overrated!" Hillary cried and Otto knew something had to be done, or they could be the next ones bald, or something worse like what happened to Twister. Poor Twister still had a terrible rash from the ants, and all the medications in the world couldn't stop it.

Meanwhile, Reggie and Sam were back in the cabin. Sam stated "Why are we here?!" Reggie explained to Sammy that they had to stay here and watch for the giant monkeys again cause Ray would be next. Ray was still in the baby stuff the monkeys put him in, because, well the gang thought it would be funny to see Ray like that! A thud on the door startled both of them. Reggie said "I'll get it!" She was scared it would be the giant monkeys. She opened the doors…and…

It was Aaron! Aaron said "Those giant monkeys are a pain in the neck. I hope they don't get me," said Aaron, who knew that Sam and Reggie didn't know one of the monkeys was him. "I'll stay here with you guys and watch some TV. Where's Otto and Twister?" Sam replied "Investigating the cave, they're going to get the giant monkeys if they can. Hope they're not real. Aaron said "I doubt that they are. Anyways, I got some cream here that will cure Twister's terrible rash. I heard about it." That made Reggie a little suspicious. How did Aaron know that it was a rash? Did he have a connection with the giant monkeys? Another knock on the door came. It was Twister and Otto coming back.

Soon, Twister showed up at the front door to show what his rash to Aaron His poor behind was all eaten up from the ants. It was a site to see. Reggie teased, "Aw, let mommy fix that for you little Twisty!" Twister was humiliated but only Reggie could put on the cream. Otto was just laughing at this. It reminded him of the time Reggie babysat Twister. Twister bawled like a baby when the cream was applied. It hurt bad! Otto also teased, "Aw does Twisty have a boo-boo?" Reggie told Sam to go with Otto while she'd take care of Twister. Twister was still crying from the pain and Reggie was there to hug him.

"Aaron?! Aaron!," Reggie said. He had just disappeared. Reggie was getting more and more suspicious, that Aaron had to do something with the giant monkeys. However, even if that was true, she was pretty sure he was just teasing with RP gang and not harm them in anyway. He was their bro anyway. Reggie went back and checked on Twister. He really couldn't get up from the pain and besides, the cream would fall off. Reggie checked Twister's bag and put on his Shoompy Woopy bear pajamas for him. "I'm NOT a baby, Reggie!" Twister cried. "Leave me alone! Please! I want to sleep." Reggie respected this and left him alone. 

Aaron saw the whole thing, and reluctantly put on the disguise again. He met up with Laura again at the cave. Aaron said to Laura " I feel really bad for Twister, because Reggie is treating him like a little baby. I mean she's putting on his pajamas for him! If we're going to do this, we have to stop picking on Twister!" Laura agreed, "Let's pick on Otto, but first let's stew a cop!" Just then…cops and squad cars came right around the mountain area. Aaron said, "We better put our costumes on now, and scram!" They did so right away.

"FREEZE POLICE!!!!," Shirley screamed. 8 or 9 cops entered the cave, lots of trash, but no sign of the giant monkeys. It was starting to get dark, so Shirley ordered them back into the cabin while she stayed and investigated. There's nothing here, Shirley thought. She walked out of the tunnel….

The giant monkeys blocked her view and she screamed. Unfortunately, no one heard her scream, and soon she was tied up! Poor Shirley! The monkeys were laughing as they were heating up the cauldron. It had hot chocolate in it, and it looked like it would burn really badly. It was set at 400 degrees. The larger monkey grabbed Shirley, and Shirley tried to fight back but it was no use, she was very closer to the cauldron….The smaller monkey screamed "Do it! Do it!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

Chapter 6

"BUST!" screamed the taller monkey as he held Shirley over the cauldron. Shirley's eyes grew wide as the monkey set her down on the floor. He untied her as the shorter monkey came up, and she put her hands on her hips.

"You guys have violated code 4531985324 of the Ocean Shores law book, and we're taking you in," said Shirley in an official tone as the shorter monkey walked right up behind her. Within 2 seconds, she reached down and gave Shirley a massive wedgie. Shirley quickly turned around and slapped the monkey's paw as her face turned bright red when her pink thong was revealed. 

"Look, the other monkey," said Aaron as he pointed further down the cave.

"There's another monkey?" asked Shirley as she sighed. "I'm gonna check it out, and you're coming with me." She headed down into the cave as the two monkeys sprinted in the other direction, out of the cave.

"What the?" asked Shirley, turning around. She ran out of the cave as fast as she could, only to discover that the monkeys had gotten away. "Son of a--" said Shirley through clenched teeth. She headed back into her police car, and drove back to the cabins. 

Meanwhile, Otto decided that despite the terror and danger of running into the monkeys, he'd hit the slopes. Ever since these crazy monkeys started pranking everyone, he hadn't really gotten to ride lately. He headed to Mt. Baldy, and after getting his gear set up, he hit the ski lift, which took him to the top of the mountain. He hopped off, and shredded down the slopes. He popped a 360 on his board, and continued to shred until he reached the bottom of the mountain. He was still going very fast, but the two monkeys jumped out from behind two nearby trees. Otto tried to stop his board, but he was too slow. The taller monkey splashed tar all over him, and the shorter monkey hit him with a feather pillow. 

"Arggh," said Otto as he lied in the snow and watched the monkeys run back into the woods. He got up, and the nearby people started to laugh at him. "Friggin' monkeys!" muttered Otto. "They had to tar and feather me!" He picked up his board and headed back to the cabin, his face turning a crimson red. 

"Those dumbass monkeys tarred and feathered me!" said Otto as he entered the doorway of the cabin. Reggie and Sam looked at him, then busted out laughing. "It's not funny!" said Otto as he set his gear down in a corner.

"Those monkeys are annoying, but you do look funny," said Sammy as he and Reggie continued to laugh. Wondering what all the commotion was about, Ray came out of the hallway, still in the baby clothes. He hadn't gotten around to taking them off, so he remained looking ridiculous. Plus, ALL of his hair was gone now, so that didn't help anything. 

"What happened, Rocket Boy?" asked Raymundo as Otto continued to stand in the den.

"Monkeys," said Otto harshly, and Ray nodded his head, understanding everything.

"I wish they could catch those crazy monkeys," said Tito, who was sitting on the couch. "There was an ancient Hawaiian saying, 'The seagull who eats all the worms for his own benefit always loses his wings in the end.'" There was a silence, and Tito was confused why Twister didn't suggest something crazy, like maybe the monkeys ate too many worms.

"Where's Twister Cuz?" asked Tito as he looked around the room.

"He's in his room sleeping," said Reggie. "He got a widdle rash on his tooshie," she said in baby talk as Sam began to laugh. Otto was still furious, so he headed upstairs towards the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna take a shower and see how long it takes to get rid of this crap," said Otto as he marched upstairs.

Meanwhile, the two monkeys ran back into the woods. Since Shirley had caught them in their cave, they had to find a new one, more conveniently tucked away. They luckily did so, and wasted no time in thrashing it. Candy wrappers, comics, sketches that Laura drew, were all over the floor. Anyways, Aaron and Laura ran back into the cave and laughed about their prank on Otto.

"That was so funny," said Laura as she took off her monkey head.

"That was," said Aaron. "But I do feel a little bad for Otto."

"Me too," said Laura. "But we'll get Reggie next."

"Yeah," said Aaron. "Because she can eat whatever she wants, and she never gains weight!"

"I know," said Laura. "That's not fair!"

"I know what we can do," said Aaron. "Tonight, we'll sneak in, and pull a great prank on her!" He and Laura began to laugh.

That night, Aaron and Laura's plan went into action. Aaron carried a trash bag filled with many rolls of toilet paper, and Laura carried about 3 gallons of chocolate syrup. They snuck into the cabin, and tiptoed quietly into Reggie's room. She lied in her bed, sound asleep, just like the rest of the gang. Aaron and Laura began to unroll the toilet paper and wrapped it around Reggie, then hung the rest of it loosely from odds and ends, like doorways and the ceiling fan. Then they poured the chocolate syrup all around her bed, so it was nice and slippery. Since they had some left, they poured it all down the hall until they got to the kitchen, when they ran out. Grinning mischievously, Aaron took the trashcan and put it right in front of the syrup path. Then he and Laura tiptoed out of the cabin and ran back to their cave.

The next morning, Reggie awoke with toilet paper wrapped around her. She knew that the monkeys had done it, and to be honest, she thought that the toilet paper was the work of an amateur. She unwrapped herself from it, then stepped off her bed. She didn't see the syrup down there, so she slipped and fell down, then slid all down the hall at lightning speed. When she reached the kitchen, her jaw dropped as she saw the trashcan. She tried to get up, but ran smack into the trashcan before she could do so. All the trash was knocked onto her, and she growled as she muttered, "Damn monkeys.................."

TO BE CONTINUED

(Happy Halloween!)

Chapter 7

Laura and Aaron overheard what Reggie had to say and giggled childishly. Aaron said "Wow what a great Halloween this was! Getting Ray, Twister, Reggie, Shirley, Lizzie!!!! I do have one more person in mind…." Laura asked who this was and she giggled. "Great idea!" she said. "Of course it is, I am after all, me!" Aaron replied. Could this possibly be a hint of what was to come? Was Otto the next victim on Aaron and Laura's list? Aaron had always thought of Otto to be cool, he thought Otto just needed to show his light side a little more and have some fun.

It was about 7 pm and the gang was watching their favorite show "Extreme Sports Network," which was a recap of all the week's worth of extreme sports events. Sam noticed that the monkeys didn't show up today, "Uh guys, don't you think it's kind of weird that there were no sightings of the monkeys today?" Reggie responded "No, I'm sure they've captured them. Speaking of which, where is Aaron?" Twister replied "I haven't seen him all day, maybe the giant monkeys captured him?" Reggie just slapped her forehead, but smiled "You're hopeless, Twister." They watched the show for about two hours and went to brush their teeth. Suddenly, the lights went out! The gang screamed and there was an evil laugh. Otto remarked "Man, it's getting cold in here, but turn the lights back on!"

"MY CLOTHES!" screamed Otto. He sat down only to hear a squish. Twister remarked "You didn't go did you?" Otto said "Of course not! "Geez, I got ice cream down my pants", an embarrassed Otto said. Reggie said "That was funny, but the giant monkeys struck again!" "ARRRRGGHHH!!!" said Otto, who went to take a shower and get his boxers cleaned out. Those were the only clothes left from him being naked. He couldn't go anywhere like this! Reggie offered her Rocket Girl shirt and her pants. Otto really had no choice, he didn't want to be cold." Twister said "You look like a girl," he laughed childishly! 

Otto had enough of it and started punching Twister. He couldn't take the humiliation anymore.

Laura and Aaron just laughed and ran back up to the cave, where they were hiding out. They took off their monkey suits and just laughed like crazy. Aaron said "Otto in Reggie's clothes?! I'm dying of laughter!!!!" Both of them couldn't stop. Each of them gave a high five to each other!!!! Laura said "Should we really tell now? I mean we've done enough harm to others. Halloween is after all over." Aaron sighed "Okay, it was fun, but it was mean to a certain point, but putting ice cream in Otto's rear end was pretty funny and to hear him squish onto the couch! We really should give back Otto his clothes." "Besides, we could get caught if we keep doing this. And we'd be put into jail!"

Reggie had enough of the pranks. She was going to the cave and find those monkeys. Sam said "Be careful, Reggie! They could be dangerous!" Reggie said "Sam, just shut up, please. I am going to put an end to this nonsense." Reggie then left the cabin to climb up the mountain. She was all alone and no one to help her out if she was in trouble. Right now, she didn't give a damn if Ray busted her. Reggie wanted to prove to everyone that she is not a scared little girl. She started to hear voices right around the mountain top, where the monkeys were hiding.

Aaron said "I'm worried that someone might bust us. Let's hide these monkey suits right away." Laura agreed. Reggie got closer and closer. She decided to enter the cave and it was a mess, food was everywhere, wrappers on the ground, and to her horror, she discovered a cauldron. What was it for she thought, and it was still boiling and when Reggie was looking around, she saw some ropes hanging from the ceiling. Maybe these monkeys mean business, she thought. Footsteps followed and Reggie thought to herself "This must be them." She got ready, the bigger monkey told the smaller one to go outside for an errand. That's when she pounced the larger monkey.

Both of them wrestled. It was quite a scene. By the time the smaller monkey came it was too late. The bigger monkey howled "Stop it! Stop it!" "Let's see who you are!" said Reggie. To her horror, it was someone unexpected. Aaron?! She couldn't believe it. What was she going to do now? Aaron looked stunned and shocked that Reggie attacked him. What would he do now?

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Chapter 8

"Aaron, what the heck are you doing?" asked Reggie as got up off of Aaron. "Did you do all those pranks?" 

"Yeah," said Aaron as he stood up and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, Reg, we just wanted to have fun."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt anyone," said Laura. "Sure, the fire ants hurt Twister, but we felt really bad after we did it."

"You guys have NO idea how much trouble and frustration you've caused us!" said Reggie. "Sure, some things were funny, but some were just plain wrong!"

"We're sorry, Reg," said Laura.

"We are," said Aaron. "Is there any way we can make it up to you?" he asked. He really hoped that Reggie would forgive them, because well, she was one of his closest friends, and he didn't mean to harm her or anybody else. 

"It's OK," said Reggie. "But I know how you can make it up to me," she said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Laura.

"You guys haven't pranked Sam yet, have you?" asked Reggie. 

"Oh, I see where we're going," said Aaron with a grin on his face. 

"Well I have an idea," said Reggie as she, Laura, and Aaron huddled up so that Reggie could whisper her plan.

The next morning, at about 7 A.M., Laura and Aaron crept into the cabin. They went into Reggie's room, where she was waiting for them. Everybody else was still asleep, so it was the perfect time for action. Reggie pulled a small tube of super glue from her pocket and the three headed into Sam's room. They quietly tiptoed to his nightstand, where the case for his glasses sat. Reggie opened the case and pulled out Sam's glasses, then Aaron put super glue on the ends. He, Reggie, and Laura grinned at each other, then went downstairs to eat some breakfast. 

About an hour later, Sam woke up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and reached over his nightstand and put on his glasses. He felt something gooey on them, but when he tried to pull them off, they were stuck to his hair!! 

"Stupid monkeys," he said as he headed downstairs, where Ray, Tito, Otto, Twister, Reggie, Aaron, and Laura were hanging around. "Aaron, Laura, what are you doing here?" he asked as Laura reached into her pocket.

"Here, Sam," she said, pulling glue removal out of her pocket. 

"We're sorry, Sam, but we just had to prank you," said Aaron.

"You guys did all this? Do you know how annoying it was?" asked Sam as he rubbed the glue removal on the side of his glasses, then pulled them off. 

"We just wanted to have fun," said Aaron.

"But Aaron, you're our bro!" said Otto. "And Laura, we know you haven't been in Ocean Shores very long, but you're still one of us!"

"We're sorry," said Laura. "We just felt like pranking people. Besides, what good are friends if you can't bag on them once in awhile?" 

"I guess," said Otto.

"My rash STILL hurts," said Twister.

"I'm sorry," said Laura as a smirk spread across her face. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"NO!!!!!!!" said Twister as everybody started laughing.

"You know I'm just busting," said Laura. "But I do need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She then headed down the hall into the bathroom.

"We were both just busting," said Aaron. "We really didn't mean to hurt anyone. Are you gonna turn us in?" 

"Naw," said Tito. "But, we did get you tickets to see the Bulls when we get back to Ocean Shores." Tito then headed towards the fireplace and pulled 8 tickets out of his pocket. "But you caused so much trouble," said Tito as he dropped the tickets into the fireplace.

"Aw, man!" said Aaron as he buried his face into his hands. The Bulls were his favorite team, and now he couldn't see them! All because he just HAD to play some pranks on his friends!

"I'm kidding," said Tito as he pulled 8 tickets out of his pockets. "Those I dropped into the fireplace were just blank pieces of paper." He handed the tickets to Aaron as a wide smile spread across his face.

"Thanks, Tito!" he said. "You're the coolest!" Just then, Laura came out and Aaron happily showed Laura the tickets.

"And there is a Good Charlotte concert tonight, I was able to snag some tickets," said Tito as he pulled 8 more tickets from his pocket.

"Thanks, Tito!" said Laura she threw her arms around him. Good Charlotte was her favorite band in the world, and she loved anybody who would get her tickets to see them.

That afternoon, the gang headed to the Amphitheatre, where the Good Charlotte concert was being held. The gang was on the floor, in the very front row.

"I'm gonna go get us some snacks," said Aaron.

"Good, I'm hungry!" said Twister. "I want a Freezie Freeze!"

"I'll help you," said Laura as she followed Aaron. "Save our seats," she said to Otto and Twister. As soon as they were gone, Otto spotted Benji Madden on the side of the stage. 

"Guys, I got an idea," he said with a smirk on his face. "BENJI!! OVER HERE!" called Otto. Benji turned his head and grinned, and since there weren't a lot of people there, he headed over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he greeted the gang. 

"Nothing much. How about you?" replied Twister.

"Good," said Benji. "My little sister Sara was able to come out and see us, so I'm pretty stoked about that."

"Cool," said Otto. "Anyways, a friend of ours was pulling a lot of pranks on us over the past week, and we want to get her back." 

"What are we gonna do?" asked Benji with a grin on his face. He never could resist a good prank. He leaned over and listened as Otto whispered in his ear.

A few minutes later, Aaron and Laura returned with the snacks. "Oh my God," said Laura as she looked at Benji, standing right there in front of her.

"Whoa, Otto, how'd you get him to come?" asked Aaron, who was equally amazed.

"My girlfriend and I were just hanging around, and then Otto asked us over here, and we thought it would be cool," said Benji.

"Your.....girlfriend?" asked Laura as she felt her heart break into two pieces. She loved Benji, and very much at that, and he had a girlfriend. Out of all the guys to have girlfriends, how come he had to have one? And how come it couldn't have been her?

"Yeah," said Benji. He turned his head and called out, "Hey, Babe, come over here!" Just then, a female came out and wrapped her arms around Benji.

"What's up, Babe?" she asked. She turned her head and smiled at Laura, who looked like she was about to cry. It was obvious that she was holding it in, but how long she could hold it in, no one knew.

"Laura, this is my SISTER, Sara!" said Benji, snickering. "I don't have a girlfriend, but Otto wanted to prank you." Laura looked over at Otto, who smiled at her. He knew what she could do to him, so he had to suck up as much as possible.

"Otto, you bastard," said Laura as she playfully punched him on the arm. She was happy that it was all a joke, but mad because Otto had scared her like that. She turned and looked at Benji and smiled. He returned the gesture, then gave her a hug.

"Well I guess we got what we deserved," said Aaron. 

"Yeah, that'll teach you to put fire ants in my pants!" said Twister as he opened his Freezie Freeze. 

"Well, we have to go on soon, it was nice meeting you guys," said Benji. "Come see us after the show," he added as he handed them V.I.P. passes.

"Thanks, Benj! You rock!" said Reggie. After the gang all said thank you, Benji headed backstage and it wasn't long before the show started. The gang stood in the audience and slam danced to the music, which was the perfect ending to their Halloween Havoc.

THE END


End file.
